Dipper Pines
Jason Ritter Alejandro Graue Sergio García Marín |inspiración = Alex Hirsch (Creador de la Serie) |nombre completo = Dipper Pines |alias = Dipper |personalidad = Serio e Inteligente |cumpleaños = 31 de Agosto (12 años) |alianza = La Familia Pines |residencia = 618 calle Gopher; Gravity falls, Oregón (Direccion desconocida), Piedmont, California |familia = Sr. y Sra. Pines(Padres) Mabel Pines(Hermana Mayor) Stanley Pines(Tío Abuelo) Stanford Pines(Tío Abuelo) Shermy Pines (Tío Abuelo) Filbrick Pines (Bisabuelo) Ma Pines(Bisabuela) |amigos = Wendy Corduroy Soos Pacifica Noroeste(Desde el Episodio 10 de la segunda temporada) Gideon (Desde el Episodio 18 de la segunda temporada). |grupos = Grupo de amigos de Wendy (Desde "Cupido") Pines |enemigos = Robbie Valentino Bill Cipher |gustos = Wendy Corduroy (Hasta Visita al refugio) Resolver misterios paranormales |odios = Que cuestionen su hombría, su altura y las mentiras |poderes = Ninguno, es un humano ordinario |armas = Diario 1(Actualmente destruido) Diario 2(Actualmente destruido) Diario 3(Actualmente destruido) Llave de Gravity Falls Dado de Infinitas Caras |cita =''"¿Sabes qué nombre siempre quise?..¡Tyrone!"'' "No hay lugar para héroes en el Rarogedon" "Pero no es así Mabel,mira las cosas no van a quedarse congeladas así como están,es parte de crecer,las cosas cambian,el verano termina" Ella tal vez no te ame, pero puedes convertirte en alguien digno de ser amado". "Mira la vida real apesta algunas veces,no voy a mentir,pero hay una mejor manera de superarla que con la negación,y es con la ayuda de las personas que se preocupan por ti,así es como lo hemos hecho todo nuestra vida". "si,definitivamente,absolutamente,abrazo torpe de hermano?".|dedicación = }} '''Dipper Pines, es' uno de los protagonistas de Gravity Falls: Un verano de misterios. Dipper es un niño de 12 años de edad. Es muy curioso, astuto e ingenioso. Es hermano gemelo de una simpática niña llamada Mabel, quien nació 5 minutos antes que él. Junto con su hermana gemela, él explora activamente los grandes secretos que se esconden en Gravity Falls, junto con la ayuda de los Diarios. [[Archivo:FD.png|thumb|282px|''Dipper en el Episodio Piloto]] Llegada a Gravity Falls En algún momento durante el mes de Junio, '''Dipper' y su hermana gemela, Mabel, fueron trasladados de Piedmont, California, al pueblo de Gravity Falls, Oregón, para visitar a su Tio Abuelo o Tío Stan, quien dirige una trampa de turistas llamada la Cabaña del Misterio, que también es su residencia. Dipper lo encuentra difícil para usarlo para sus nuevos alrededores. Un día fue asignado por el Tío Stan para colgar carteles que anunciaban a la Cabaña del Misterio en la "parte misteriosa" del bosque, donde termina encontrando un libro, el cual describe y explica varios secretos y peligros del pueblo. Inmediatamente le cuenta a Mabel las cosas que aprendió del libro, y en consecuencia descubrió que Mabel había conocido a un adolescente llamado Norman, quien rápidamente es sospechoso de ser un muerto viviente, ya que sus características coincidían con las descritas en el libro. Entonces, Dipper decide seguir y filmar a Norman, a fin de conseguir evidencias para demostrar que sus acusaciones son válidas, y a pesar de no encontrar ninguna le cuenta a Mabel sus suposiciones, concordando en un argumento común entre ambos. Durante un breve momento, casi acepta que Norman no es un zombie. Sin embargo, mientras que revisaba las imágenes, se da cuenta de que la mano de Norman se cae y rápidamente la coloca en su sitio, y teme que su hermana pueda estar en peligro. Usando un carrito de golf que le prestó Wendy, el Carrito del Misterio, inmediatamente fue a rescatar a Mabel; y, mientras andaba buscándola, nota que Norman es en realidad un grupo de gnomos del bosque que planeaban secuestrar a Mabel y forzarla a ser su reina. Se las arregla para someter a los gnomos y escapar con Mabel, pero fueron perseguidos por un monstruo gigante que éstos formaron al unirse. Los dos terminan estrellándose con el carrito de golf al ir llegando a la Cabaña del Misterio, y son acorralados por el monstruo. El gnomo jefe, Jeff, les informa de que iban a hacer "algo loco" si Mabel no se convertía en su reina, y como respuesta Mabel dijo que "sí", sorprendiendo a Dipper. Poco después de que Mabel aceptase el acuerdo de los gnomos, usó la sopladora de hojas para atacarlos; finalmente idos, los dos se arreglan y entran a la Cabaña del Misterio. El Tío Stan les concede a cada uno un regalo gratis, y Dipper eligió una nueva gorra azul con un pino ,para reemplazar la suya antigua. Antes de irse a la cama, escribe una nueva entrada en el libro, diciendo que sabe que Mabel siempre será su mano derecha. Cumpleaños Según el episodio "Dipper and Mabel vs The Future"su cumpleaños es el día 31 de Agosto, al igual que su hermana Mabel S2e17 teens now.png Personalidad Dipper es un chico que se toma a sí mismo muy en serio. Le gusta sobreanalizar las situaciones, ser el intelectual del grupo, resolver enigmas y obtener reconocimiento por sus cualidades. A pesar de eso, tiene poca seguridad en sí mismo, y siente que necesita la aprobación de otros —sea un grupo de adolescentes (La Tienda Embrujada) o una manada de Manotauros. También es sensible a que otros provoquen su masculinidad: él tiene una voz aguda, poca aptitud atlética y un gusto por música pop femenina. Él puede ser poco compasivo en comparación con Mabel, pero aún así es capaz de perdonar a quienes le han hecho mal en ciertas circunstancias (Guerra de Golf, El Misterio de la Mansión Noroeste, Él no es lo que parece). thumb|Símbolo de DipperA veces la personalidad de Mabel causa conflictos con la suya. Mabel es poco cuidadosa, usualmente arruinando los planes de Dipper o sus cosas. Es inmensamente emocional y afectiva, lo cual juega un rol importante contra él en Él no es lo que parece. Es impulsiva e infantil, lo que ayuda cuando Dipper actúa demasiado serio, pero suele también meterlos a ambos en problemas. Dipper cree que se ha sacrificado más por Mabel en general, (El Teatro de los Calcetines) y está dispuesto a mentirle a su familia en nombre de involucrarse en los misterios del pueblo. (Dungeons, Dungeons & more Dungeons) Tambien tiene un gusto por la musica disco ,se puede notar en el episodio "Dipper vs Hombria"cuando Stan descubre a Dipper cantando la cancion "Reina Disco" en el baño Pertenencias *Gorro o Gorra *Diario 1, 2 y 3 *Llave de Gravity Falls * Laptop del Autor (Hasta El Misterio de la Mansión Noroeste) * Billete de -12 dolares (desde Tesoro Irracional) guardado en la billetera * Mochila (Algunas Veces) ''' * Billetera Dipper lanzando su billetera.png '''Música *Canción de Apertura *El Baile de la Oveja (canta mientras baila) *Canción de Entrenamiento *Si fueran como yo *Reinas de la Medianoche *Reina Disco Relaciones Mabel Pines Ellos dos son hermanos gemelos, por lo que su relación amistosa es muy fuerte, aunque a veces pelean, siempre se arregla la discusión. Suelen participar en diversas actividades recreativas y divertirse con los demás, y constantemente investigan misteriosos secretos de su casa de verano. Dipper y Mabel se aconsejan el uno al otro y están dispuestos a sacrificar mucho por el bien del otro, aunque no siempre, ya que sus peleas pueden durar mucho. En el episodio Dipper Y Mabel contra el futuro la relación entre el y Mabel esta rompiéndose siguiendo los mismos pasos de Stan y Ford. Aunque mas tarde en el episodio "Escape from Reality" su relación se establece y finalmente Dipper decide partir con su hermana para así tanto afrontar el futuro que les espera como para crecer juntos. Dipper tiene la necesidad de proteger a su hermana y a menudo se encuentra advirtiendola de que tenga cuidado con lo que hace. Dipper y Mabel (Abrazo).png S1e8 mabel book.png Tío Stan Usualmente Dipper considera que Stan es raro, y no parece gustarle la idea de que los haya puesto a trabajar en la cabaña del misterio. A pesar de que los dos tienen intereses completamente diferentes, Dipper le muestra afecto a su tío. Se puede apreciar que tienen un gran afecto en algunas ocasiones, como en el capitulo "Chicoz Locos", el mismo ayudo a Dipper a solucionar el problema que tenía a lo largo del episodio. Su relación se pone en riesgo en Escapando de los Sueños cuando Dipper en la mente del Tío Stan ve un recuerdo donde dice que solo se quiere deshacer de el, aunque no observo el recuerdo completo. Durante el episodio Susto-oke, se puede apreciar las diferencias entre Dipper y el Tío Stan, al punto que esté asume por completo que el Tío Stan los ha abandonado. Solo para sorprenderse cuando este les salva la vida, a partir de este episodio, Dipper desarrolla más respeto por el Tío Stan, quien les había mentido solo para protegerlos. No es sino hasta el episodio No es lo que Parece, que la confianza de Dipper en el Tío Stan se ponen a prueba, y si bien al comienzo lo apoyo, esté pierde toda la fe en el Tío Stan cuando descubre pistas sobre su pasado, al punto que no desea creerle. Afortunadamente Mabel continua creyendo en el Tío Stan, con lo que el malentendido se resolvería y la confianza de Dipper en el Tío Stan se repondría. No obstante su relación con el Tío Stan sigue siendo muy inestable, al tener personalidades completamente opuestas. Tío Ford Desde que Dipper encontró el Diario 3, sintió una gran admiración por el Autor, y paso gran parte de su tiempo tratando de descubrir su identidad. Tras descubrir que era de hecho su tío abuelo Ford, esta admiración se hizo aun más presente. Dipper rápidamente busco ayudarle en sus investigaciones, pero fue rechazado. Sin embargo tras notar sus muchas similitudes, rápidamente se hicieron amigos. Actualmente Dipper es tal vez la única persona en la que su Tío Ford deposito su confianza, tras seguir distanciado de Stan, y este se ha convertido en su aprendiz (hasta que en episodio "Escape from Reality" Dipper decide descartar esta idea para poder partir y crecer junto con su hermana). Dipper ha convivido mucho con el desde su llegada y el lo considera no solo como su tío sino como un amigo. T2E15S058 Ford explicando.png Soos Su relación es como de dos hermanos, Soos a acompañado a Dipper en su búsqueda de misterios, y ha demostrado cariño y preocupación por Dipper y Mabel. Dipper consideraba a Soos alguien muy torpe como para llevar en una misión importante sin que la arruine, pero logró aceptar como es a su amigo. Soos y Dipper pasan mucho tiempo juntos haciendo actividades como explotar salchichas en el microondas. Wendy Wendy y Dipper están en términos amistosos y andan juntos por diversión, a menudo rompiendo reglas en el proceso. Dipper posee un sentimiento amoroso por Wendy aunque no necesariamente cree que estarán juntos. Sin embargo, él intenta impresionarla y con frecuencia se encuentra en situaciones difíciles como resultado. Puesto que Wendy es tres años mayor que él, Dipper solo intenta verse mas maduro e intenta mostrar que es capaz de estar alrededor de otros amigos de Wendy. Accidentalmente Dipper le revela sus sentimientos Wendy en el episodio "El Bunquer". Tras esto, Wendy lo rechaza amablemente, quedando sólo como amigos, también disminuyen los intentos de este por conquistarla, por no decir que terminan. Wendy y dipper con una cosa.jpg S1e7 dipper wendy deciding.png En el episodio " El juego de Blendin", Dipper rechazo a una joven Wendy, por lo que parece comprenderla. Pacifica Noroeste Originalmente Dipper tenía un fuerte desprecio por Pacifica, principalmente por la forma en la que trataba a Mabel, incluso después de que esta la perdonara, Dipper no dudó en vengarse en su nombre, al revelar el secreto de su familia. Posteriormente, en el episodio "La guerra de golf" este permaneció distante, aún después de que se ayudaran mutuamente a sobrevivir. Tras lo ocurrido en el episodio "El Misterio de la Mansión Noroeste", Dipper al principio se le ve con desprecio hacia ella describiéndola como "la peor" pero luego de conocerse mejor el comenzó tratándola de forma hostil, pero poco a poco comenzó a comprenderla, llegando a simpatizar mucho. Pacifica y Dipper están actualmente en una relación amistosa se muestra un cierto interés "amoroso" al ponerse nervioso, como se ve en El Misterio de la Mansión Noroeste. S2e10 dipper and pacifica dirt 2.png S2e10 pacifica being a jerk.png Candy Chiu Inicialmente la relación entre Dipper y Candy eran meramente la de conocidos, aunque a veces Dipper demostraba celos de ella, por su relación con su hermana. No fue sino hasta el episodio Roadside Attraction, que un cumplido de Dipper, combinado con su nueva confianza en si mismo, llevo a que Candy sufriera un breve enamoramiento hacia él, y con la ayuda de Mabel, incluso consiguió una cita con el. No obstante la cita termino terriblemente mal, cuando Candy se entero que Dipper había estando coqueteando con muchas otras chicas. Tras su decepción amorosa, Dipper se disculpo con ella y actualmente se encuentran en una relación meramente amistosa. Apariciones Principales Primera Temporada * Todos los Episodios de la Primera Temporada Cortos * Todos los Cortos Segunda Temporada * Todos los Episodios de la Segunda Temporada Habilidades Sus habilidades incluyen cazar monstruos y resolver rompecabezas. Piensa muy lógicamente en comparación con otros alrededor de él y tiene una gran inteligencia. Él es capaz de defenderse en peleas, a pesar de ser muy débil. Curiosidades *Su símbolo es un pino. *Dipper estuvo en la cárcel de Gravity Falls con Mabel y su tío abuelo Stan por fabricar dinero falso. *Dipper es 5 minutos mas joven que Mabel. *Desde el episodio " La Venganza De Rumble " mantiene una guerra fría con Robbie *El Alguacil Blubs y el Oficial Durland ven a Dipper como un "Tierno chico de ciudad". *Dipper siempre quiso ser llamado Tyrone. *Dipper es ambidiestro, pero usa su mano derecha con mas frecuencia que la izquierda. *En los dos episodios en los que carga hielo termina tirándolo. *Seguía enamorado de Wendy hasta el capitulo "Roadside Attraction" posiblemente lo supero. *Dipper secretamente siente celos hacia Mabel porque ella es más social. *Su banda favorita se llama "The Bad First Impresions", y pertenece al genero Nerd Rock. *Mabel piensa que estornuda como un gatito y lo considera adorable. *No se sabe cual es su verdadero nombre. *Las dos veces que se le ha visto jugar al golf el golpea a Stan en la cabeza. *Dipper esconde una marca de nacimiento que es la constelación de estrellas "La Osa Mayor" *Bill Cifra se refiere a Dipper como 'Pino'. *Su marca de Nacimiento es la Osa mayor que en Ingles deriva "The Big Dipper" dándole origen a su apodo. *Al parecer es muy bueno en cálculos de física, como se mostró en El Cerdo Viajero del Tiempo. * No se sabe como consiguió el peluche de El Cerdo Viajero del Tiempo. * Debido a su entendimiento con pacifica en El Misterio de la Mansión Noroeste, algunos fans creen que puede haber una relaciona romántica en un futuro no muy lejano * Debido a los hechos en No es lo que Parece. La relación de familia con el Tío Stan puede empeorar * En el Episodio Piloto el diseño de era ligeramente diferente; ** No tenia su chaqueta, su camisa era más corta, sus pantalones más largos, llevaba una mochila diferente, tenia el cabello más largo y tenia los pómulos marcados. ** Este diseño posteriormente seria usado para un personaje de cameo basado en Alex Hirsch (A veces llamado por los Fan's simplemente como "Alex"), creador de la Serie, pero con los respectivos cambios para volverlo adulto y adaptarlo para el estilo de animación normal. * Dipper, a diferencia de Mabel, tiene la nariz con un tono anaranjado, igual que Stan y Stanford, esto probablemente es un rasgo heredado a los varones Pines. * Dipper en ocasiones se lo ve desconfiando de su hermana mabel. * En el 4° episodio de la serie We Bare Bears se hace una pequeña referencia a Dipper. Ya que entre los personajes de trasfondo se puede ver a un joven con la gorra de Dipper. * Es el personaje que más ha cantado. * Un personaje prácticamente idéntico a Dipper Pines aparece en el Comic Batman Eternal #41, siendo asesinado por Red Hood.. * "Dipper" solo es un apodo, a raíz de su marca de nacimiento, ya que "Osa Menor" se pronuncia "Dipper" en ingles. Aun se desconoce el verdadero nombre "Dipper". En el episodio Tesoro Irracional, Quentin Trembley lo llamo "Timoty", pero "Dipper" lo contradijo, sin embargo antes de que "Dipper" dijera su verdadero nombre, Quentin Trembley lo interrumpió. ** Considerando que el verdadero nombre de muchos personajes se ha revelado en la Segunda Temporada, como Pacifica Noroeste cuyo verdadero nombre es "Elizabeth", Soos Ramirez cuyo verdadero nombre es "Jesús" y Stan cuyo verdadero nombre es "Stanley". Es probable que el verdadero nombre de Dipper sea revelado en episodios futuros. ** En repetidas ocasiones se han hecho juegos de palabras a raíz de este apodo; *** El nombre del episodio Pequeño Dipper es un juego de palabras con "Osa Menor". *** El nombre del episodio Doble Dipper es un juego de palabras, ya que "Doble Dipper" es un tipo de amplificador de sonido. *** El nombre del episodio Dipper vs. Hombría es un juego de palabras, ya que "Dipper Manless" se puede interpretar como "Pubertad". *** En el episodio Escapando de los Sueños, Dipper se fabrico una armadura con cacerolas y cucharones, siendo estos otros nombres con los que se le conoce a la Osa Menor. *** En el episodio Dipper vs. Hombría, Dipper se hizo amigo del Multi-oso, esto parece una referencia al hecho que la constelación de la "Osa Menor" también se conoce como "Urza" (Oso en alemán). *** Otro nombre para el azulejo en ingles, es Dipper, al comienzo del episodio Turista Atrapado se puede ver un azulejo sobre la cabeza de Dipper. * Curiosamente al parecer ni el ni sus dos tíos son buenos con las mujeres, lo que puede significar que lo heredo de ellos e incluso a su hermana le va muy mal con los chicos, pese a que a tenido muchos intereses amorosos, aunque rápidamente se van, así como a Stan en el caso de las mujeres, se puede decir que es algo que heredan los Pines. * Dipper es una persona seria y eso se muestra desde inicios de la primera temporada,sin embargo el verano lo a hecho madurar mucho. * En el episodio "Log Date" de la serie Steven Universe se hace una pequeña referencia a Dipper Pines y Wendy Corduroy, como una caricatura en la televisión. * La forma de su cabello es muy igual al de su tío Ford. Galería 258px Para ver la galería has clic aquí Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes masculinos Categoría:Personajes Principales Categoría:Personajes recurrentes Categoría:Personajes menores de edad